Never Been Kissed
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "A-Ash..what are you doing?" He still didn't move his hand, and Misty made no move to do it for him. "Proving something to you," he said. Misty's eyes furrowed, and then she realized what he was trying to prove.


Never Been Kissed

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, because if I did, Pokeshipping would have happened a LONG time ago.

Ages: Ash: 15, going to be sixteen soon. Misty: same. Older then Ash though.

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna head for home, see how my father's doing with my brothers and sisters." Brock said when he and Ash came to the crossroad between Pewter City and Pallet Town. "Take care Ash,"

Ash Ketchum, Brock's longtime friend, smiled, and nodded.

"We'll see each other again, when I go back to Sinnoh for the Sinnoh League."

Ash had just won his eighth Sinnoh Gym badge, and was now eagerly awaiting the Sinnoh League, but it wasn't for another few weeks. He had decided, with the holidays rapidly approaching, that he would go home and see his mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, and all his other friends from Pallet, including his Pokémon.

They had left Dawn in Twinleaf Town; she'd wanted to spend the holidays with her mom.

"Yeah, well, see you later." said Brock as he turned around to walk toward his hometown. Ash smiled to himself, and suddenly, Pikachu, his starter Pokemon and best friend, woke up from the nap he'd been taking on Ash's head.

"Pikapi?" (Ash?) he asked sleepily.

"Hey buddy," Ash said, smiling at his friend. "Have a good nap?"

"Pika," (Yeah,) Pikachu nodded. "Pikapi, pika Pikachu?" (Ash, where's Brock?)

"Brock went back to Pewter City, and we're headed home."

Pikachu yawned and then climbed down onto Ash's shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Pika pika!" (Let's go!) Pikachu confirmed by punching his fist in the air, and Ash smiled as he walked leisurely toward home.

-------

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower was training her Pokemon for their next Gym battle, which could be at any minute.

"Staryu and Starmie, take a few laps around the pool," she directed. "Corsola, swim with Horsea and Goldeen. Politoed and Caserin, try to avoid Gyrados, he's in a bad mood."

Her Pokemon loyally followed her commands, and she hugged Azurill closely. Dewgong flapped over to her and placed its head in her lap, sensing her discomfort.

"Azu, Azurill?" Azurill gently prodded its trainer with its tail, trying to sense what was wrong with her.

Indeed, Gyrados wasn't the only one in a bad mood at the moment, Misty was as well.

"I'm all right Azurill, Dewgong. I just.. I don't know, feel kind of lonely. I know I have you and the rest of my Pokemon, but my sisters are all off on their own godforsaken adventures, and now that I'm stuck here as Gym Leader…" Azurill and Dewgong both looked at her expectantly. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…I miss Ash. He's my best friend, and now he's in Sinnoh, traveling and winning battles…I bet he's forgotten all about me,"

"Dew, Dewgong!" (Don't talk like that!)

"Azu, Azurill!" (Yeah, he loves you!)

--------

As Ash and Pikachu passed by the city limits for Cerulean City, Pikachu cried out,

"Pikachupi!"

"Hm?" Ash turned his head and saw the outlines of Cerulean City, and smiled to himself. "Oh, yeah Misty's there." Pikachu jumped down and pulled on Ash's pant leg. "You want to visit her Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pikapi," (Yes, Ash,) "Pika pika!" (Let's go!)

------

Misty laughed darkly.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." she said. Her Pokemon looked at her crossly, but said nothing. "That's about as believable as Ash showing up right here and now."

--------

As Ash approached the Gym, he smiled to himself. Maybe Pikachu wasn't the only one of their duo that wanted to see Misty..

Suddenly, Pikachu ran into the Gym on all fours.

"Pikachu!" Ash said exasperated. He chased after the mouse Pokemon.

---

"Pikachupi!" A small voice broke Misty from her thoughts, and she turned to see a Pikachu that looked strikingly similar to Ash's running up to her.

"Pikachu?" she said, confused. "You can't be here alone, so that must mean-"

"Hey Mist," Misty looked up to see Ash, sheepishly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "Sorry Pikachu just bolted in here like that,"

"It's fine Ash," She still couldn't believe he was actually here. It was as if her thoughts and dreams had manifested into the form of her one true love. She was sorely tempted to pinch herself, to check if it was real. "Not that it isn't great to see you, but," She stood up and hugged him quickly. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was heading home for the holidays, and Pikachu insisted we come visit, so here I am." Ash seemed a little flustered at the hug, and that made Misty wonder if her Pokemon had a sixth sense of some sort.

She noticed his outfit had changed since she had last seen him. He now wore jeans, a black t-shirt and a navy blue and yellow jacket. He also had his hat and fingerless gloves, and his Pokeballs around his waist. "I see your Pokemon are still in top shape, not that I expected any different," he grinned at her, making her flush considerably red.

Ash noticed the blush before Misty turned her head and smiled to himself. Maybe Pikachu had been right about this visit…

------

Misty had left her Pokemon to frolic in the Gym and after locking up she and Ash took a walk around Cerulean Park.

"Hey, your birthday is coming up, isn't it?" Ash asked Misty. Misty looked at him, surprised that he remembered.

"Yeah, December 22nd." she said. "I'm surprised you remembered."

"Aw come on Mist, give me some credit!" Ash complained. Misty just smiled and shook her head.

"Same old Ash," _And I wouldn't have it any other way. _she added silently. "So, other then Pikachu, what brings you here?"

"I told you, I was going back to Pallet for the holidays and Pikachu wanted to visit you." "And maybe I did too," he added shyly, a small blush crossing his face. He turned his head away while Misty tried to calm the raging Butterfrees in her stomach at what he had said.

_Oh Ash, if you only knew…_

They walked in silence for a few minutes after that, and Misty wondered what Ash was thinking about. Suddenly a thought occurred to her from a magazine she'd been skimming through the last time she had been in Violet's room.

_**Hey!**_The article had said. _**Are you going to be sixteen and still haven't had your first**__**kiss? Well, here's a guide for you!**_

Misty had rolled her eyes at the time, but now that Ash was here, maybe…just maybe….

_Pfft, it's stupid. It's not like he likes me like that anyway, and besides, why would he have any reason to kiss me? _

Still, she wondered what it would be like to have her first kiss...

"Hey, Misty, I have a question for you." Ash said, breaking her out of her thought pattern.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Do you want to come back to Pallet with me for the holidays? It could be fun, you could get away from the Gym and we could catch up!" He sounded really enthusiastic about the idea.

"I'd love to Ash, but you know I can't just leave the Gym unattended. My sisters are back from traveling the world, but they're almost never home anyway."

Ash frowned.

"I thought Daisy was there a lot."

Misty shrugged.

"She's been out with Tracey a lot recently. Apparently they're dating."

"Really? Huh, I never would have guessed…"

Misty rolled her eyes. Sometimes his cluelessness was cute, other times it was just kind of annoying. "Seriously though, can't she watch the Gym? You'll only be gone a few days,"

Misty bit her lip uncertainly. Ash was pushing at her biggest metaphorical button: Him. Everything about him made her uncertain, and it had been that way since she realized how much she really cared about him. "Come on Misty!"

"Fine, but you know if she can't do it then I can't go,"

Ash grinned boyishly. Misty repressed the urge to laugh.

------

"Sure Misty, I'll watch the Gym for a few days. There haven't been that many challengers in a while anyway." said Daisy. Misty smiled.

"Thanks Daisy,"

"No problem." she said. Then she whispered something in Misty's ear. "You know what would be a great Christmas present for the three of us? Drop your pride. Tell Ash how you feel about him."

Misty blushed.

"It's not about pride Daisy," Misty whispered harshly. She was glad Ash was out training with Pikachu at the moment, because this would have been majorly embarrassing, as if it wasn't already.

"Then what is it about Misty?" Lily asked, coming in with Violet. "Why won't you just tell him?"

"I can't." Misty said. "I just can't, because….I just can't."

Daisy, Lily and Violet all sighed.

"Whatever Misty,"

--------

_They'd never understand anyway. Stupid sisters, think they know everything about love…_

"Hey Misty! How'd you make out?"

"Huh? Oh, Daisy's watching the Gym. I guess you're stuck with me." said Misty. Ash grinned.

"If I dealt with you for all those months at the beginning of my journey, I don't think a few days will make much of a difference."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misty said playfully. Ash smirked.

"What do you think it means?" he countered. Misty furrowed her brows.

"Is that some sort of rhetorical question?"

Ash shrugged, and Misty shoved him.

_Just like old times…_Misty thought wistfully. _If only things were that simple again…_

------

That night, when Ash and Misty stopped in the Viridian Forest between Viridian City and Cerulean City, Misty found herself unable to get to sleep. She kept getting woken up by dreams about her worst fear: no, not bugs, carrots or peppers. Her true worst fear was Ash's rejection. That was why she never told him how she felt about him, for fear of losing him, and losing the friendship she had with him. He may drive her crazy, but he was her best friend.

Frustrated, she quietly stepped out of her sleeping bag and carefully walked away from their makeshift campsite. She walked over to a close by river and saw all the water Pokemon dozing or leisurely swimming around. Misty had left her Pokemon at the campsite, but didn't mind just watching the wild Pokemon frolic around. Though it was late, many were still awake.

She walked over to a large rock and climbed on top of it.

She quietly started to sing as she gazed at the bright moon and stars.

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true_

She wanted to tell him, but she was afraid he would break her heart. If Ash broke her heart, she wasn't sure if it would ever be repaired. Or if it even _could._

------

Something woke Pikachu up, and that was when he noticed Misty's sleeping bag was empty.

"Pikachupi?" he said, looking around. Seeing nothing, he ran over to Ash and pushed on his chest with his paws. "Pikapi! Pika, pikachu Pikachupi Pika!" (Ash! Get up, Misty's gone!)

"Huh, what, Pikachu? What is it, what's the matter?" said Ash.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu pointed to Misty's empty sleeping bag.

"Misty's gone?" Pikachu nodded. "Then we'd better go find her."

"Pika!" (Right!)

-------

_You look at me, I look away_

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you

Misty wiped the small tears that had appeared at the corner of her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from singing her song.

--------

Ash and Pikachu wandered through the Forest, not sure of where to look for Misty. Suddenly Pikachu's ears pricked up, and he pointed toward a clearing.

"Pikapi, Pikachupi Pika!" (Ash, Misty's there!)

_I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day  
But everytime, I lose my nerve_

I look at you, you look away

-------

Misty took a deep breath and closed her eyes, losing herself in the song.

I _wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you_

Ash and Pikachu found Misty sitting on a large rock, eyes closed. She was softly singing, and Ash listened to the words, barely comprehending what she was saying because he could barely believe it.

_Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see_

"Pikapi," (Ash,) Ash looked down at Pikachu. Pikachu pointed toward Misty and nodded once. "Pika, Pikachu, Pi, Pikachupi." (Go talk to Misty.) "Pikachu Pikapika." (She needs you.)

Ash understood his Pokemon completely, but was unsure if she should approach her. Besides, she would probably hit him for eavesdropping anyway.

But what if she was talking about him in her song?

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you_

Ash, taking a leap of faith, stepped out from the brush of the forest. He tried to approach her carefully, and almost succeeded until he stepped on a twig.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you_

_(whisper) I love you..._

As Misty finished the last part of her song, she sensed another presence. She turned her head and saw Ash, making her blush furiously. _Please, please tell me he didn't hear me! I will NEVER live this down! _

"What's wrong Mist? Couldn't sleep?" _Okay, this is a good sign, maybe he doesn't know…_

"Uh, yeah, I couldn't sleep so I came out here. The water always relaxes me." _Does he know, or not? _"What are you doing up?"

"Pikachu woke me up, told me you were gone." Ash answered. "Are you going to come down?"

Misty blushed and jumped down and tried not to admire how he looked in the soft moonlight. She flashed back to the conversation with her sisters and bit her lip. Should she tell him and risk permanent heartbreak? "You think we should head back to the campsite?"

"Y-Yeah," Misty stammered. _Thank you, thank you, thank you whoever just made it possible for me to get away with admitting my feelings without any repercussions, thank you! _

Meanwhile, Ash's head was spinning.

_Did she say she loved me? H-How is that possible? I thought…we're just friends…I never expected this to happen…but this leaves one thing. How do I feel about her? Do I care about her? More then she could ever know. But is it love? Could it be love? I don't even know what love is…let alone how it feels…_

Something clicked in his head as he thought about everything that had happened in the past half hour. It seemed like so much had changed, but in reality nothing had changed at all. Well, except for Ash hearing Misty sing, but otherwise everything was the same.

Right?

The two reached the campsite, and while Misty tried to get to sleep, Ash was still thinking.

Needless to say, neither of them got that much sleep that night.

------

When the two and Pikachu reached the Viridian City Pokemon Center the next day, Ash called his mom to let him know that he would be home within the next few days and to ask if it was okay if Misty stayed with them. Delia agreed and then Misty challenged Ash to a battle. Naturally, Ash couldn't pass that up.

------

They stood about ten feet away from each other, in a makeshift battle field behind the Center.

"Two on two?" Misty asked.

"Fine," Ash replied.

Misty grinned.

"Politoed, Azurill, come on out!" she threw up her Pokeballs and the two Water Pokemon appeared in bright flashes of light.

"Poli, Politoed!" Politoed announced.

"Azurill!" Azurill cried.

Ash smiled.

"Monferno, come on out, and Pikachu, get in there!"

"Pikachupi?" Pikachu said hesitantly.

"Aw come on Pikachu, I know you don't like battling against friends, but can you do it just this once?" said Ash. Pikachu thought about and then smiled.

"Pika Pika!" he ran out with Monferno.

"Mon, Monferno?" (Who's she?) Pikachu looked at him.

"Pikapi pika pikachu pi pika, Pikachupi." (Ash's best friend and crush, Misty.)

"Mon Monferno Mon?" (Why are we battling?)

"Pikachu, Monferno, you can talk after we kick Misty's butt!" said Ash. Misty glared at him.

"Have fun with that!" she called. It was as if last night hadn't happened, they were still best friends and more importantly, rivals. "Politoed, Azurill, are you ready to go?"

The two Pokemon nodded and then turned back to the battle.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Politoed, and Monferno use Flamethrower on Azurill!"

"Politoed, dodge it and Azurill, jump out of the way using your tail!" Misty directed. Politoed jumped up to avoid Pikachu, but Ash quickly ordered an Iron Tail, and this one hit its mark. Azurill avoided Monferno's attack, but in the jump its tail was burned by a Flamewheel.

"Azuuuu!" (Owwww!)

The battle continued until both Politoed and Azurill were knocked unconscious, making Ash the winner.

He grinned and cheered for his Pokemon. Misty was disappointed that she had lost; but happy because he was happy. There was no other reason, really.

"Monferno, return!" The red light enveloped Monferno and Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder. "That was a great battle Mist. Your Politoed got a lot stronger!"

"Yeah, but Pikachu still won," She scratched the mouse behind the ear and he made a happy "Chaaa" sound. "You've been training hard I bet. How many badges do you have so far?"

"All eight. That's why I'm back. Otherwise I'd still be in Sinnoh, fighting for my last badge."

"Last time I talked to you, you only had seven! When did you get the eighth one?" Misty asked.

"About a week ago, then Dawn suggested we go home for the holidays and it kind of went from there."

"That's pretty impressive Ketchum," Misty smiled. Ash grinned.

"What did you expect?" Misty punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in fake pain.

"Aww, did I hurt you?" Misty cooed, pretending to be sympathetic.

Ash looked up and grinned evilly. Misty paled. "Ash, don't you-"

He didn't do what Misty thought he was going to do. Instead, he pushed his hand up to her hair and pulled her trademark ponytail from its rubber band, making her hair fall down just under her shoulders.

"You have to catch me Mist!" he taunted as he ran off.

"ASH KETCHUM YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Misty bellowed, making the local Bird Pokemon fly away in fright. She chased after him, her flowing behind her slightly, showing her flushed face. Ash's fingers had only just brushed her face, but it was enough to send her heart careening into overdrive.

They ran into the Viridian Forest, and Ash was wondering what had made him do what he had just done. Did he have a death wish? Probably. After all, he'd faced Misty's temper so many times that it had almost become routine. "Ash, get out here and give me back my hairband!" He heard her voice echoing through the forest and smiled to himself. So, he had a death wish. But if Misty was the executioner….who said that was a bad thing?

He'd been thinking a lot about what had happened the night before, and realized that maybe, just maybe, he loved her too. He may be dense, but he knew a confession when he heard it. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it sooner, but now he was glad he did, because if he had just worked up the courage to do what he had just done, he might be able to work up the courage to tell her how he feels.

He realized Misty's voice was getting closer, and now he was trapped. He still had her hairband in his hand, but didn't have anywhere to go.

"Ah ha!" she declared triumphantly. She tackled him to the forest floor. "Give it to me. Now." She had his arms pinned to the ground with her hands, and her knees digging into his thighs, making it impossible for him to move or even attempt an escape.

Ash smiled feebly and waved the hairband in his fingers, almost like a white flag of surrender. When Misty realized what position they were in, she blushed a ridiculous red and moved to get off of him, but he cocked his head innocently, almost like he was wondering why she _wanted _to get up. This made her blush even more, and she felt like her face was on fire.

"Misty, you remember last night, when I found you on the rock? Who were you singing about? Because whoever it was is really lucky."

Ash was nervous as all hell, but the words came out of his mouth on their own accord, but once he had processed it, he meant every word of it. Though he was fairly sure the song had been about him, he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"W-Why would he be lucky?" Misty asked. Ash smiled.

"You tell me. You're the one that cares enough to write a song about him."

Misty bit her lip, considering her options. As much as she wanted to tell him; she was afraid he was just going to break her heart.

_But Ash wouldn't do that…not purposely anyway. He would never hurt me…_

"Yeah, I care about him a lot. He's…well I've known him a long time."

"Really? How long have you known him?" Ash asked. Misty had a feeling he was just playing with her, trying to figure out if she was talking about him or not.

"A few years, give or take," Misty answered, embarrassed. She got off of him so he could stand a fix her hair again.

"Leave it down," Ash said. "You never leave it down, and it looks nice." Misty dropped her hands to her side, the hairband hanging limply in her hand. Her face was tomato red, and she was staring at the ground. Had Ash just complimented her? If he had, why? Why the sudden change? Unless…

_Oh no! He must have heard me singing, and now he's trying to figure out if it was him or not…I am so screwed! Maybe I can go back to Cerulean…I don't have to spend Christmas with him…But I really want to…ugh, this is ridiculous. I just have to act like it doesn't matter, and he'll stop. But…how can I when he matters more to me then life itself? _

"….Misty?" She realized he was standing with her, his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ash. Don't touch my hairband again." She put her hair back into its original ponytail just to spite him.

Ash sighed, and Misty started walking out of the Viridian Forest, and back into town. _That was easier then I thought…_She continued to walk until she felt a warm hand wrap in hers, and she looked over to see none other then Ash, looking around innocently, as though they did this all the time. She refused to stand for it, for the simple reason that all he was doing was messing with her head. His feelings weren't mutual, and they never would be.

-------

The rest of the journey to Pallet Town was kind of quiet, except for the occasional passing of words about when and where they should stop, what they were expecting for the holidays, things like that. It was as if they were just casual acquaintances, not friends for years.

Misty hated it.

Ash hated it.

So why were they doing it? Misty was doing it because she was afraid to tell him the truth. Ash was doing it because he thought Misty was mad at him.

Finally, when they were closing in on the small town, Misty stopped.

"Ash, I've had enough of this. I can't do it." Ash turned around to face her. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder and stood at both their feet, ready for a Thunderbolt if things got out of hand. "Are you my friend or not?"

"Of course I'm your friend Mist. What I don't understand is why you're mad at me." He approached her.

"What makes you think I'm mad?" She looked at her feet

"You always either hit me or give me the silent treatment when you're mad." Ash replied.

Misty took a big gulp of air, and let it out slowly, debating on what she should say. Ash decided to take a chance. He brought his hand up to touch her face, and Misty didn't stop him. They looked into each other's eyes, finally. Misty fell for his eyes all over again.

They were still that same chocolate brown they had been when they had met, and now they seemed even more beautiful. There were specks of amber in them now, and Misty couldn't stop herself from staring.

Ash looked into her blue-green eyes, and realized that he did love her. She was beautiful in every way possible; and she was his best friend. He brushed his fingers down the side of her face, surprised at the tingling that the touch left in his fingers. It ran down his arms and shot through his spine.

He felt her face become warm under his fingers and then cupped her face in his hand completely.

"A-Ash..what are you doing?" He still didn't move his hand, and Misty made no move to do it for him.

"Proving something to you," he said. Misty's eyes furrowed, and then she realized what he was trying to prove.

"Y-You don't have to p-prove anything to me. You already won in a battle against me."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Ash said, determined not to be strayed from the subject at hand. Misty bit her lip.

"Pikapi, Pika pika pika pikachu!" (Ash, just kiss her already!)

Ash glanced down at his Pokemon, and smiled.

"What did he say?" Misty inquired. Ash looked back up at her and smirked.

"For me to do this." he leaned in and kissed her.

"Pikachu!" (Finally!)

The kiss was amazing for both Ash and Misty. Misty felt her heart bursting at her edges of her ribcage, and she felt herself melting into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and one hand was still on her cheek, while the other moved to the small of her back. Tears of happiness spilled from Misty's eyes, because the passion of the kiss was proving to her that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

When they broke apart, Ash used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I love you Ash Ketchum, I always have."

"I love you too Misty Waterflower. Now and forever."

They hugged warmly and then continued their walk into Pallet Town, hand in hand, heart in heart.

_Something tells me that the holidays aren't going to be too bad this year. _Ash smiled to himself, and squeezed Misty's hand.

She squeezed back, with one single thought on her mind.

_Never Been Kissed? Guess I can't say THAT anymore. _

* * *

A/N: WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Believe it or not, this story took almost two weeks to finish. 16 pages, and so much editing and work later, my first Pokeshipping fic is done! Please, please read and review and let me know what I can improve on. I'll also work on a new Contestshipping fanfic and post it sometime in this weekend. I haven't said this in a while, but I'm sensitive when it comes to my first fic with a pairing, so spare me any flames or bad reviews. I know it isn't the best, but please, don't flame me and be mean about it. I worked really hard on this, and I would appreciate it if my hard work wasn't flamed. Thanks in advance for any and all reviews, and PLEASE let me know what you think!!!!!

Remember: NO FLAMES ALLOWED

Word Count: 4,863

Page Count: 16

~Charmed/TheFifthCharmedOne


End file.
